Broken Angel
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Yugi tells the story about why he lives with his grandpa instead of his parents while the power is out. Boy x Boy (Kissing Only) Not Yaoi!


Hey Guys! Here's another one shot! It's just a little thing between Yugi and Yami, there is boy x boy kissing, that's it, if you're alright with that then you're in the clear!

Enjoy the story, and as always: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Broken Angel

Late at night, Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch watching a movie cuddled up against each other, covered in a dark purple fleece blanket. Both quietly, contently enjoying the movie, they would throw loving smiles towards each other and turn back to the movie. Unfortunately, their relaxing moment on the couch didn't last for very long, it was storming out and suddenly the sound of electric dying met their ears for a moment and went away.

Everything was dark.

"What happened?" Yami asked, still a little confused about the concept of electricity.

Yugi flipped on a battery operated lantern and smiled over at his darker half.

"The electric went out because of the weather." Yugi explained, receiving a quizzical look from Yami, causing Yugi to giggle.

If the weather gets too bad outside the electric doesn't work, lightening must have hit a transformer or something like that." Yugi said snuggling closer into the couch, pulling his blanket higher, up around his neck.

"Hmm." Atem ended that conversation quickly by not responding, only pulling Yugi closer and sighing. "What do you wanna do now?" Atem asked in a bored tone, looking around, as far as the light would let him.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Hm. We..Could..play..a game?" Yugi suggested.

Yami thought for a moment, as much as he loved playing games, especially with Yugi, he wasn't in the mood to play a game.

No receiving an answer, Yugi thought of something else. "We could, read a book?" Yugi glanced towards the towering book shelf they had, it was over flowing with books, surely one of them could catch Yami's attention.

Yami smiled, "Alright!" Yami got up to pick out a book. He saw the whole series of Harry Potter, Hunger Games series, he saw comic books, books on Egypt, Learning Sign Language, a couple of books in Japanese, and it didn't stop there. The collection of books was quite the sight to see. He looked over at the couch to see Yugi dozing off, making the former Pharaoh smile. Turning his attention back to the books, Yami looked up, and there at the top of the book shelf was a rather thick book, it was a white book and Yami was curious instantly. Reaching the top, up on his tip toes, he brought the book down and realized that it didn't have a title or anything. Sitting in the chair next to the sleeping Yugi, he quietly opened the oversized book.

The first page wasn't the beginning of a story at all, it was a picture of a woman. This portrait was of a small woman, she had shoulder length black hair, her thin lips were turned into a smile, her eyes squinted slightly from the way she smiled. The woman in the picture was very beautiful, she had the same color eyes as Yugi did. This made Yami look up from the picture and into the face of his sleeping Hikari.

'Yugi looks just like her, could this possibly be Yugi's mother?'

Yami flipped the page, and the next picture was of The woman in the first picture next to a man, he too had black hair, it was spiked similar to Yugi's, his eyes were more narrow his smile was more stoic than the smaller woman's. In this picture, he noticed the woman's enlarged belly, this made Yami smile again.

Flipping the page, made Yami's smile falter a bit, the pregnant woman lay on the hospital bed oxygen mask over her face seemingly unconscious. In the background was a small baby laying in an incubator, father, nowhere in sight, 'not in the picture any way, maybe he's the one that took this?' Yami questioned himself as he flipped the page, it was the woman, looking healthier than in the previous picture, here she was holding the tiny baby, he could tell it was Yugi, he didn't have the star shape yet, but the subtle coloring was a dead giveaway.

"That was us before."

The sudden voiced startled Yami.

"Yugi, I didn't realize you were awake." Yami said running his hands over the pictures.

Yugi smiled slightly. He leaned over to get a better look at the pictures.

Yami turned the page, it was the same woman sitting in their living room, she was sitting in a rocking chair holding the small bundle looking out the window on a cold snowy day.

"Yugi?" Yami looked up from the picture into Yugi's Violet eyes.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi asked looking right back into crimson.

"Yugi, why do you live with your grandfather?" The question lingered in the air for a moment before Yugi took a deep breath.

"When I was about 11 or 12, my mom got really sick, she was so sick she couldn't work, making my dad work more, he worked too much making him too tired to work and eventually he got fired. We didn't have any income at the time, and my mom was getting progressively worse. It drove my dad to the brink of insanity. He was slowly losing the woman he loved, leaving him on his own to raise me." Yami noticed Yugi's eyes never left the photo as he explained. "Eventually, my mom ended up in the hospital, the medications they were giving her wasn't working, she was in so much pain that my dad figured it'd be best if we let her pass on." That last sentence brought tears to Yugi's eyes, resulting in Yami tearing up as well.

"After my mom passed away, it left my dad with no job, with bills to pay and me to care for. Eventually he found a job, but not one that could sustain a comfortable life. He was so irritated with everything he started to take his anger out on me. My dad broke my arm, my collar bone and my nose. The schools got suspicious and alerted the authorities. They found out that he was beating me and put him in jail, if it hadn't been for grandpa, I would have ended up in a foster home. So, I live with grandpa because my mom died and my dad is in jail."

Yami looked at his Hikari, dumbfounded, 'How could such a sweet person go through so much and still be as sweet as candy?" Yami gently laid the book on the table in front of him as he stood up. Yugi watched him as he slowly rose out of his chair, Yami leant his hand down to Yugi to took it. Yami pulled Yugi to standing. Yami slowly slid his hands to cup Yugi's jawline, his hands were so gentle, you'd think Yugi would have been made of the most fragile glass, Yami's eyes looked, REALLY looked at Yugi. Yugi looked back his eyes darted from one eye to the other.

"I love you Yugi, I'm sorry you had to go through such horrendous events as a child." Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, making him smile lovingly.

"You have nothing to apologize for Yami, you didn't do anything." Yugi's voice was low, almost a whisper.

Yami smiled, clearly still sad for Yugi's past. "I know I didn't do anything, but I'm sorry about your mother Yugi, she was a beautiful woman, and I can see where you get your good looks from." This caused Yugi to giggle. "Thank You Yami!" Yugi smiled. "She was very kind, I miss her every day."

"You will see her again Yugi, there is no doubt about it!" Yami said as he pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi didn't say anything, he only snugged closer into Yami's chest.

Both of them stayed quiet, enjoying each other's company in the embrace. Yugi's eyes were closed enjoying the closeness with his Yami.

'I love you Yugi, with everything you've been through, im proud it has not turned your young heart into ice. Your situation is similar to Kaiba's and you see how he is. Yugi, my broken angel, I'm going to love you like tomorrow will not come, I can promise you that!' Yami thought to himself, tears ran down Yugi's cheek.

"Yugi? What's the matter?" Yami pulled Yugi back to look into his bloodshot eyes.

Yugi let out a half sob half laugh, "You left the mind link open!" Yugi tip toed up and kissed Yami on his lips, it surprised him a bit, but almost immediately he returned it, deepening it and drawing Yugi's body closer to him.

'I promise, my broken angel.' Was Yami's last thought before everything went white, the electricity coming back on making the room seemingly all white.

End!

Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
